kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooklyn Morz
Brooklyn Morz is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts: the Tirain Pieces RP. He was one of the chosen ones to fight against the darkness. His strong will and determination are the key to help others, but he also hides a strong sence of griev. He´s currently the Team´s leader. History Backstory Brooklyn grew up alongside is two best friends, Kain and Snow in an orphanage. They wnet alonside each other but he had a certain friendly rivalry with Kain.owever nothing separated the trio. It´s also revealed he also met Mes in te same orphanage. The fall of Dawnbreak. One day Kain and Brooklyn found a strange door in te deeps of their hometown. By an unrevealed chain of events, Kain became greedy, trying to get the power of darkness, muc to Brooklyn´s shock. He then opened the door, as darkness flooded Dawnbreak, and Heartless entering into the place. Brooklyn tried to close the door, only to be dragged out inside the dark. He reappeared in the station of awakening, and so e was guided by the proofs inside the place. Finally he managed to get a keyblade, Black Tempest, before falling back. Before passing, he had a vision of Snow with a hole where her heart should be, finally vanishing into the dark. Brooklyn awoke some time after, saving Brandon from being destroyed by the darkness consuming Dawnbreak Town. They managed to find a bunker where they planned to take refuge, however before they could get in, both saw a group of people about to being attacked by a horde of Heartless. They rescued them and so were carried inside the bunker. After some introduction and with te guy in black robe still on guard, Brooklyn, alongise the rest, were confronted by himself. They managed to defeat him, however Dawnbreak was completely destroyed by the dark storm. The Tirain Pieces (To be continued) Appearance and Personality Brooklyn is a 16 years old boy who has a large spiky orange hair, blue eyes and white skin. He wears a red and black short overcoat, it had what looked like shoulder pads, small, and grey on each of his shoulders, attached by red straps on the front. It had a small grey-lined hood with the outside having a little red stripes around it. The coat had two pockets, the outside of which was defined by a large red line as well. The bottom of the coat and it's sleeve cuff's were also bordered in red. His shirt on the inside is a dark red, a large black "X" was on each side of him, just barely visible to the eyes due to how dark the shade of red. His pants are long, and red at the top, but black at the bottom, the colors intersecting at the knees with a line of grey in between and his shoes are grey combat boots. He also has black and red gloves with yellow straps across the back and palm of my hand. Brooklyn is determinate, strong willing and caring of people. His main problem relies in his stubborn actitude, as well his overconfidence. It´s revealed he has at some degree an interest in Mes, however before he caqn make a move some omission or problem appears, muc to Brooklyn´s desmay. Despite of all this, he inside as some sense of griev due to not being able to stop Kain and saving Snow, these events awoke Brooklyn´s darkness. Status Brooklyn is a great physical fighter character, and thanks to the chosen path, The Scythe, he has an improved critical, but e lacks in the magic department were is status are lower compared with others. Keyblades Brooklyn´s keyblade it´s Black Tempest. It has black raven wings as the guard, the neck was long, wide, and strait, having a resemblance to a feather, each side of it had parts of it near the top that were frayed, torn, or longer than the others, making it look like the teeth of a car-key somewhat. Magic Players on occasion obtain the ability to use magic, weather it is learned, granted, or obtained though level-up's depends on the user's path and other variables. Brooklyn has learned -Fire FS levels Trivia His appearance was inspired from parts of Sora's costumes and his hair was inspired by a character from the writter's childhood.